


The Devil. The Death. The Sun

by Appry



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics, Explicit Language, M/M, Mysticism, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appry/pseuds/Appry
Summary: История о мертвом юноше, юном медиуме и бесконечном желании защищать.
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Bebe Stevens, Kenny McCormick/Craig Tucker, Red/Craig Tucker
Kudos: 6





	The Devil. The Death. The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> AU, где Крэйг - начинающий медиум (увлекающийся астрологией), а Кенни - дух умершего парня, которого Такер вызывает и не может загнать обратно, так как тот сильно скучает по младшей сестре.

Крэйг глубоко вбирает легкими воздух. Вдох, выдох. Вдох, и еще раз выдох. К сожалению, сконцентрироваться так не удается. Методичный стук не дает настроиться. Сбивает. Раздражает.

Такер открывает глаза и видит, что свеча не горит. Парень не понимает причины, но шумно вздыхает, резко встает из-за стола, неаккуратно сдвигая атрибутику на другой край, и подходит к девушке, сидящей напротив. Руки тяжелой ношей ложатся на ссутулившиеся плечи, и парень чувствует, как она машинально выпрямляется.

— Барбара. Прекрати.

Клайд делает замечание девушке до того, как Крэйг успевает что-то сказать. Такер слабо улыбается — его друг, может быть, не самый умный в его круге общения, но весьма проницательный в нужное время. Бебе отдергивает руки, и покрытые черным лаком ногти впиваются в локоть Донована, а массивные перстни со змеями — её фамильярами — начинают неприятно холодить кожу. Крэйг мягко давит на косточки большими пальцами, и Стивенс расслабляется. Клайд чувствует, что дрожь становится чуть менее заметной.

— Это третья попытка. Если не получится, то… — Крэйг останавливает поток мыслей и переводит взгляд на встревоженного друга, — сам должен понимать. Я далеко не специалист, и не хочу лишний раз тревожить души.

Скорее, не хочет лишний раз подвергать себя опасности.

Парня трясет. Он никогда не говорит друзьям, что спиритические сеансы выжимают из него все соки, и чем больше душ или попыток — тем хуже.

Такер садится на свое место и опирается локтями на стол. Смотрит на свои переплетенные пальцы — этот болезненный тремор невозможно не заметить.

Он зажигает свечи и не чувствует, как расширяются его зрачки — нечеловечески, заполняя практически все видимое пространство глазного яблока. Зато он чувствует, как резко поднимается давление и в рот затекают струи горячей жидкости.

Мать Донована выглядит испуганной. Даже больше, чем сын. Она тянется в глупой попытке стереть кровь с лица медиума, но Крэйг возводит руку в предупредительном жесте, поворачивая её ладонью к сущности.

— Она здесь. Быстро.

И Клайд начинает говорить. Старается делать это настолько кратко, насколько в его силах, но с каждым сказанным словом теряется все больше, сбивается на едва заметные всхлипы и, в конце концов, срывается на хриплые извинения. Бетси смотрит на сына так, будто видит чудо своими глазами, касается ледяными руками его щеки и пытается сказать Крэйгу что-то важное.

Такер не слышит. Уши закладывает, и медиум чувствует себя замкнутым в настоящем вакууме. Не только не слышит, но и не видит. Чувствует, как кровь по подбородку стекает дальше, за шиворот, и ему ужасно обидно, потому что от дурацкого белого отстирать кровь в разы сложнее, чем с привычного синего.

I FORGIVE

Крэйг тихо шепчет слова благодарности и чувствует, как дух треплет его взмокшие волосы за момент до того, как разрывает связь.

Это был его самый сложный сеанс.

Не только из-за присутствия лишних людей — Бебе Стивенс нисколько не создавала рабочую обстановку, отвлекая не только мерными ударами ногтей о стеклянную столешницу и яркими локонами цвета золота — но и из-за личной неопытности. Обычно к нему обращались со свежими случаями или большой порцией скепсиса и цинизма.  
Это было выполнимо.

Это было выполнимо в большей степени, чем вызвать дух уже девять лет как покойной матери Донована.

Когда появляются силы, наконец, встать со стула, парень идет умываться, оставляя пустующую комнату в распоряжение парочки. Крэйг смотрит в зеркало и не узнает себя — знает, что духи вбирают его энергию, но не думает, что это вообще реально — иссушить себя до такой степени.

Кровь больше не течет. Она застывает неопрятным месивом, грязным пятном, которое только и хочется, что смыть. Стереть с себя.  
Вода помогает. Не только отмыть лицо, но и привести себя хоть немного в порядок и освежиться.

Такер знает — до утра ему нужен полноценный отдых. И парень дает себе обещание известись на говно, если кто-то будет отрывать его от законного лежания на кровати и бесполезной, но такой успокаивающей прокрастинации.

Крэйг возвращается, и Клайд бросается ему чуть ли не на руки, а Барбара улыбается так, как улыбается умная женщина в благодарность за оказанную помощь. Она понимает, что это покрывает лишь малую часть того, что сделал для них медиум, и под недовольное ворчание парня раскладывает карты.

Колода не похожа ни на обычные игральные карты, ни на более специфичные Таро — из поколение в поколение женская линия Стивенс работает по своей собственной методике.

По своим собственным колодам.

Она раскидывает картонки со свойственной только ей прыткостью, метается взглядом из стороны в сторону, а потом резко замирает. Прищуривает темные глаза и недоверчиво смотрит в лицо Крэйга. Хватает его за руку и садит рядом. Достает все больше и больше новых карт, и с каждым разом становится все мрачнее.

Клайд видит такой Барбару впервые. Её брови неестественно сведены к переносице, собранные бантом волосы выглядят растрепанными, а змеи на пальцах, кажется, шепчут хозяйке неутешительные прогнозы.

— Блядь.

Такер уже видел, как работает девушка. Приходилось. Стояли в паре. Крэйг никогда бы не подумал, что она может так бояться собственных карт. Стивенс спешно собирает расклады в сумку и достает последнюю, уже знакомую парню колоду.

Таро.

Она кладет третью карту, и Крэйг все понимает. Он видит перевернутого Дьявола, Смерть и говорит, что нет смысла открывать последнюю.

Чувствует, что двумя арканами старшего порядка тут не отделаться.

***

— Братец сегодня едва не откинулся, — заявляет Триша, когда парень спускается на семейный ужин после того, как провожает друга и его девушку из дома.

— Судя по твоему тону, для тебя это весьма радостные новости, — Крэйг сжимает столешницу стола до боли в пальцах, и понимает, что настроения принимать пищу до конца вечера не предвидится.

— «Едва» для тебя уже не слово? К твоему сведению, я делаю расклады каждый вечер, и уж поверь мне, если бы тебе что-то грозило, узнал бы ты об этом не на больничной койке, — Крэйг не думает, что размахивать вилкой — лучшая идея из приходивших когда-либо в голову сестры, поэтому он решает прервать нелепый разговор, пока она, скажем, не тыкнула случайно столовым прибором ему в гипотетический третий глаз.

Остаток вечерних посиделок проходит в напряженной тишине, и парень скрывается от обеспокоенных взглядов родителей в своей комнате. Приятная темнота позволяет расслабиться и вновь почувствовать себя живым.

Скорее, позволила бы расслабиться, не почувствуй Крэйг неладное. Он на автомате тянется к выключателю, не сразу осознавая, что глаза здесь далеко не главный помощник.  
Такер понимает, что облажался. Что в таком состояние он не то что изгнать, но даже разговорить духа вряд ли сможет.

Он смотрит на заблудшую душу: молодой парень — нет, юноша — с болезненно-черными гематомами по всему телу и улыбкой дурака, наживающего себя проблем даже после смерти. 

Крэйг даже не хочет думать о том, как обычно умирают подростки.

Такер выбрасывает глупую мысль из головы — он не будет гадать себе. Ему и без того кажется очевидным, что в последнем раскладе Стивенс нераскрытой картой было Солнце.  
Медиум вырубается до того, как призрак успевает отложить гитару и перевести взгляд на незадачливого экстрасенса. 

До того, как Кеннет успевает поблагодарить.

***

— Значит, во второй раз все же получилось, — Маккормик поднимает голову и встречается взглядом с бушующим ураганом. Кенни не верит, что такая сила вообще может принадлежать живому человеку, а не какому-нибудь… Богу.

Сила Крэйга Такера поражает.

Кенни рассматривает парня с ног до головы: он, несмотря на свойственную сутулость, все еще выше его чуть ли не на пол головы, а устрашающе сведенные брови лишь частично отражают несильно скрываемое раздражение. И боль, зарытую так же глубоко, как и ядро этого могущества.

Маккормик неодобрительно качает головой.

Нет. Это сам Крэйг Такер поражает.

— Это глупо — умереть от истощения, не так ли? — Крэйг готов в ярости подскочить к призраку, схватить за воротник потрепанной куртки и накричать. Высказать все, что он думает по поводу. Нет. Не так. Высказать все, что он чувствует по этому поводу.  
Но его решимость пропадает так же быстро, как и ослепляющая аура Маккормика. Такер видит осунувшиеся щеки парня, кошмарно худые кисти и дыры. Одну в желудке, а другую — уже не физическую — в сердце.

Видит и понимает. Закусывает губы и чувствует подступающий к горлу ком.

Не про него.

— Ужасно. Это, блядь, кошмарная смерть.

У Кенни на устах горечь и желание. Желание говорить, желание поделиться. Кенни видит — медиум не лучший собеседник, но единственный.

Это не предупреждение. Это — вызов.

***

— А ты не так плох, Маккормик.  
— Не могу сказать тебе того же, красавчик.

С каждым днем Маккормик становится все реальнее, чувствует Крэйг. Теперь он видит не только силуэт старой засаленной куртки, но её цвет и даже материал. Прикосновения — Кенни не скупится на них — становятся все тяжелее и весомее, а лихорадка Такера — все заметней.

Маккормик беспокоится, когда Крэйг в очередной раз не попадает ключами в замочную скважину, но не уходит. Не может.

— Ты сведешь меня в могилу, — как-то шепчет Крэйг вкрадчиво, чуть ли Кенни не на ухо. Тот думает и осознает — парень говорит серьезно.

Каждый новый вечер они садятся на кровать Крэйга, окруженную миллиардами звезд. Маккормик шутит — пытается — чтобы разрядить обстановку, но теряется в ярких светилах на потолке, стенах и постельном белье. Такер сжимает его запястья сильно, не понимая, как руки мертвого человека могут так сильно обжигать.

Они пытаются найти, что держит Кенни. Перебирают незаконченные дела и мимолетные неисполненные желания, но весь этот ворох воспоминаний не дает должного результата.  
В пятницу Крэйг приводит двоих — темнокожего парня и одноклассницу с волосами цвета позднего заката.

— Кенни только что присвистнул тебе, Рэд, — хрипло смеется Такер, опираясь рукой на стену. Девушка смотрит на брюнета сосредоточено, взволновано. 

Переживает, доходит внезапно до Кенни.

Не так, как переживает вся семья Крэйга, и не так, как переживает Токен — второй человек, зашедший вместе с Ребеккой в комнату — или Клайд за друга. Тут другое.

— Прием, Маккормик. Это Токен и Рэд.

Они видят его. Проводят длительные ритуалы с кровью и травами, шепчут мантры и заклинания, и, в конце концов, видят. Но не могут помочь.

Выясняется, что Токен Блэк — черный маг. Рэд же оказывается обычной наследственной ведьмой. Неудивительно, думает он, продолжая все так же сравнивать её волосы с цветом позднего заката.

— Она любит тебя, — сообщает Кенни парню, когда ребята уходят. Крэйг кивает.  
Знает. Хрен знает сколько времени уже знает.

— Не боишься упустить? — и тут же затыкается. Такер выглядит на удивление уязвленным.

— Я не могу упустить то, что никогда не было моим, — Крэйг сверлит Кенни взглядом так, что тот хочет ретироваться. Вернуться в свое глупое и пустынное измерение для мертвых. Исчезнуть нахрен, чтобы не терзать чужое тело. И чужую душу.

Такер отводит взгляд, и Кенни внезапно осознает. В легких неожиданно странно жгет, а руки начинают дрожать.

— Если бы я был, ну, знаешь… Я бы закурил. Я бы чувствовал, как отвратительный в своей горечи дым корябает глотку и идет дальше, в легкие. Заставляет кашлять. Заставляет чувствовать себя живым.

— Ты курил?  
— В началке.

Они стоят у открытого окна с одной зажжённой сигаретой на двоих. Такер облокачивается одной рукой на подоконник, чтобы не завалиться. Крэйг, вообще-то, не курит. Эта пачка хранится для исключительных случаев.

Парень не затягивается сразу. Помнит, какого это — не имея опыта вбирать в себя слишком много. В голове молниеносно проносятся болезненные воспоминания прошлого.  
Эта фраза касается не только сигарет.

Такер сжимает сигарету зубами, будто пробуя на вкус. Лишь потом вдыхает. Они некрепкие, но Кенни достаточно, чтобы чужие ощущения передались ему. И он просит еще.

— Как давно ты умер? — вопрос Крэйга звучит глупо. Он же сам знает лучше, чем кто-либо другой, что время в мире духов течет по своим собственным, невообразимым правилам.

— Черт его знает. Кажется, вечность назад. Может, в прошлом году. Может и нет.  
— Что это было? — еще один глупый вопрос. Маккормик поражается, как они вообще вылетают изо рта парня.

— Ты сам прекрасно все знаешь.  
— Нет. Конкретно.

Ебал Кенни эту конкретику. Эти голодные вечера в семейке законченных алкоголиков, эти холодные руки, не отогреваемые батареями, потому что в их блядском доме не существовало понятия центрального отопления. Эти грустные карие глаза, выворачивающую душу наизнанку.

И Кенни рассказывает все в мельчайших подробностях. Про длительную голодовку и глупые попытки работать уличным гитаристом, про родителей, про сестру и про смерть. Маккормик затыкается, когда вспоминает последнюю порцию, которую он отдал Карен. Сжимает кулаки и в сердцах бьет по подоконнику.

— Мы далеко от Колорадо? — у Кенни на глазах не слезы — это не могут быть слезы, потому что духи не плачут. У них может болеть сердце — ядро души.

Но слезы на футболке Крэйга вполне реальные — кажется, даже реальнее его собственных — и парень не знает, что делать.

— Это и есть Колорадо.

***

Крэйг не верит своему телу. Не верит, что оно все еще в состоянии стоять прямо, идти и даже ехать в автобусе несколько часов. Его все еще пронизывает дрожь, но теперь парню кажется, что вместе с уверенностью Кенни, силы начинают возвращаться к нему. Такер не знает, что на уме у сумасбродного парня, но не хочет думать, что это очередной спиритический сеанс.

Крэйг не хочет провожать Маккормика в мир мертвых самостоятельно.

Они едут в автобусе не больше двух часов и оказываются в маленьком, совсем потрепанном городишке.

Он удивляется тому, что Кенни не преувеличивал. Он действительно жил чуть ли не на свалке. И если в этой атмосфере все еще проживала его сестра, то Крэйг ей явно не завидовал.

В доме Маккормиков нет звонка. Как и взрослых, видит парень, смотря на открывшую ему девочку. Младше него самого всего года на три.

— Ты — Карен? — Кенни и его сестра кивают практически одновременно, повторяя жест до мельчайших деталей. Кровь.

Кенни ничего не говорит — Крэйг на инстинктивном уровне понимает, что нужно сделать. Смотрит на девушку долго, внимательно, будто пытаясь установить зрительный контакт между родственниками, убирает челку и целует в лоб. Мягко, практически невесомо. Как это сделал бы сам Кеннет на его месте. Обнял бы крепко-крепко, пообещал бы защищать, даже будучи мертвым.

— Убегай отсюда к чертям собачьим. Это не твое место, — и Карен слышит, как голос неизвестного ей парня буквально раздваивается. Крэйг и Кенни говорят это одновременно.

Они стоят на автобусной остановке втроем — медиум, призрак и гнетущее ощущение конца. Крэйг не видит будущего. Не хочет его видеть. По факту, еще пару дней, и он уже не сможет его видеть.

Когда Такер возвращается домой, на часах за полночь. Мать соскакивает с дивана и стискивает его так, будто прошло не восемь часов, а восемь лет, отец смотрит укоризненно, и даже Триша как-то по-милому недовольно бурчит про то, что в таком состоянии нужно в больнице лежать, а не быть круглым идиотом.

— И что? Конец?

Крэйг спрашивает себя и даже не думает ждать ответа. Но Кенни лишь раскованно пожимает плечами и садится на убитый временем подоконник.

— А что? Тебя перестанет мучить непонятно чья душа. Заживешь, наберешься опыта, возьмешь яйца в кулак и напишешь другу из Индии первое письмо за три года. Он ведь целитель, да?

Маккормик читает его, понимает Крэйг. Всегда читал. Все это время. Знает всю подноготную и даже то, что он скрывает от самого себя. Все разговоры — лишь иллюзии, способ вновь почувствовать себя реальным.

— Будь ты живым, я бы тебя поцеловал.  
— Соболезную. Меня живого даже пьяный бомж из соседней пристройки бы не поцеловал.

В мире магии все запредельно просто: чем дух ближе — тем больше сил он отнимает. Они так и замирают. Нахмурив брови, тяжело дыша. Прикосновения Кенни больше не обжигают. Скорее, приятно обогревают.

Хороший медиум не должен допускать близкого контакта с собой. Разве Крэйг Такер — хороший медиум?

Волосы Кенни пахнут выжженной палящим солнцем травой и соляркой. Крэйг не может сконцентрироваться ни на чем другом, кроме запахов, потому что в висках стучит кровь, а кожа чужой шеи уже измазана кровью там, где парень проводил губами. 

Плевать.

Крэйг не думает, что Кенни — дьявол, но вбирается в чужое тело он не только физически. Маккормик такой реальный, что хочется кричать. Хочется шептать блядские заклинания из бабкиного гримуара прямо на ухо, хочется провести ритуал экзорцизма.

Такер не может целовать нормально — его трясет, колотит, и он мажет губами по щеке, оставляя кровавый след как метку своего присутствия. В этом мире. Кенни тянет на себя, впечатывается в чужие губы своими и не понимает, кто из них вообще когда-либо существовал.

Они целуются резко, но без лишней агрессии. Это — не ненависть. Это — упоение моментом. Это — безысходность.

Крэйг засыпает со слезами на глазах, и дух не может сдвинуться с места, потому что вместе с сознанием уходят и силы. Кенни сползает под подоконник вместе с мертвецки тяжелым телом у себя на руках. Прижимает его к проваливающейся грудной клетке и утыкается носом в чужое плечо. Крэйг пахнет свежестью ночи, звездами на теле и жизнью. 

Крэйг пахнет будущим.

***

Его выписывают из больницы через неделю. Переутомление, говорят врачи, но ничего серьезного для жизни. Такер смеется — жизнь это в принципе несерьезно.

Он разбирает вещи, оставшиеся от предков. Старые колдовские книги, ритуальная атрибутика и многое-многое другое, а затем встречает Карен еще раз. Она смущенно стоит на пороге и не смотрит в глаза, но довольно уверенно берет Крэйга за руку и протягивает ему надежду — слова благодарности и медальон, греющий кожу в районе сердца — лучшую награду, которую он когда-либо получал.

— Дьявол, да? Очень умно.

Такер смотрит на Маккормика, развалившегося на кровати. Он выглядит не так, как при их последней встрече, думает Крэйг, и прерывает свою мысль. Призраки ведь не меняются.

Но не Кенни. Он вообще не похож на призрака. Ни на кого не похож. Маккормику не нужно ничего объяснять — до него доходит, когда он видит побрякушку на шее медиума.

— На этой фотографии мне еще нет семнадцати, — замечает он, когда Крэйг рассматривает содержимое медальона. Возможно, поэтому внешний вид духа теперь выглядит по-иному, думает он. Точная копия изображения.

— Теперь ты повязан, — и Крэйг кивает.

Он знает. У матери тоже есть свой собственный оберегающий дух. Он, конечно, не Смерть, не перевернутый Дьявол и тем более — не Солнце. Свечение Кенни же сравнимо с самыми яркими звездами на небосводе.

Такер не видит будущего. Не хочет. Да и нахрен оно ему нужно, это будущее.  
В конце концов, это не его специализация.

**Author's Note:**

> Благодарю за ваше внимание к этой работе!


End file.
